Minigames-Duel arena
Guide provided by Doggomoo. Table of Contents 1. Introduction ' 2. What is dueling exactly?' ' 3. How to duel ' 4. Strategies to dueling (most popular.) a. Boxing (no armor or weapons.) b. Rapier (no armor or spec.) c. Whip (no armor or spec.) 5. Strategies to staking a. All in b. Take a chill pill c. I'm richer then you might think... 6. Conclusion 1. Introduction Hey guys, I have been dueling on this server for about three weeks and have made and lost billions of gold, but so far my overall profit is around fifty billion. I haven't dueled very much on runescape, so I can't say if my strategy works the same in runescape, but around the internet I have looked for good strategies and mine concludes with theirs very nicely. 2. What is dueling exactly? Dueling is a form of betting your money against other players, and is partially luck, partially skill. Many think that using certain forms of dueling increases your chances of winning, but there is no evidential proof that it does. 3. How to duel To duel, first you need to teleport to the duel arena. To do this, follow what I do in the video linked below: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jonJeWMcOP0 To challenge a person, follow what I do in the video linked below: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10v-zJ6lTIw To accept the challenge and start the duel, look at the video below: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVmrp795TxI There are many different forms of dueling which I will cover in section 4. To see different equipments and bans for these duels, look at the video link listed below: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfciHnecUbY 4. Strategies to dueling a. Boxing (no armor or weapons) Boxing is probably the most popular, and safe way to duel. This type of dueling means you have no no armor, no weapons, all bans except melee (combat), no fun weapons, and no obstacles. An example of this can be seen below: There are many strategies which seem to work with this type of dueling, but my favorite is the punch-block technique, which with a delayed attack can be seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Qdxhb4j9-4 The reason this technique works is that punching gives your character +3 accuracy, while defense (block) gives your character +3 in all defense mechanisms (all of this is hidden.) The reason while kicking is not recommended for this guide is it gives +3 strength, which might increase your damage, but leaves you open to accurate hits and even defensive hits. Tip: an easy way to usually counter someone only kicking is to use block. Another strategy which I have heard works also is using kick when you have more health then the opponent, (and if delayed blow landing a block in between) and using punch while about the same or behind the opponent. He also recommended that if you don't land in two hits multiple times, or don't land three hits, that you switch to another stance, preferably punch. Overall, these strategies will probably have an impact on your chances of winning. BUT it is still mostly luck, with a little tip in your favor with these strategies. b. Rapier (no armor of spec) Rapier is another popular method to dueling. This type of dueling means you have no armor, all bans except melee, no fun weapons, and no obstacles. An example of a common stake screen for a rapier can be seen below: Overall, in my opinion, rapier staking is pure luck. BUT I have honestly won a large percentile of them by using "chop," which is shown below. Since the rapier gives +74 to stab, I think this transfers to the accuracy portion of it, making chop a vital way to win your stakes. Overall, my percentage for winning stakes using this strategy is around 80%. c. Whip (no armor or spec) Whipping is another popular method to dueling, but in my opinion much easy to scam in. This type of dueling means you have no armor, all bans except melee, no fun weapons, and no obstacles. An example of a common stake screen for a whip can be seen below: I strongly suggest if you don't have a rapier in your inventory already to check the other persons inventory by trading them, or else they might just take out a rapier and destroy you. With whip dueling, since it gives +82 to slash, I strongly suggest going lash, as seen below: Overall, this will help your wins, as I have won about 45% of whip stakes. In total, whip staking is a risky business. 5. Strategies of staking In my opinion, there are a couple of strategies for staking that seem to do well. a. All in This is probably one of the most risky, but rewarding types of dueling. After losing allot of matches in a row, look for someone staking a high amount of money, and stake him. With following this guide, there is a good chance you will win back your money lost and possibly more. Warning: I have lost half my bank doing this, and have not regained it yet. b. Take a chill pill This is the safest way to stake with dueling. With this, stake amounts as low as 50m each time, and never go above the set amount, even if the opponent won't duel more if you do. With following this guide, you will eventually win money, but it might not be the fastest way. c. I'm richer then you might think... This is my favorite way to duel. You need at least 20b to do this method, and it is semi-risky. Put it a pot to a duel worth around 500m each time, and if you lose it at least four times, then put in 2b to regain your money, and probably more later. I have won insanely high stakes doing this. 6. Conclusion That's it! Your done, and I give you a badge as an beginner staker (from a noob staker.) These are all the methods I use for staking, and I have not left out one from you guys. To let you all know, I started out with an ags stake a couple of weeks back, and now have earned over twenty billion thanks to these tips and tricks (in my opinion.) I hope you guys enjoyed this guide and this picture :3: Back to minigames